1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot simulation device which simulates the operation of a robot on which a wire-shaped member is arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a robot on which a wire-shaped member is arranged, it sometimes happens that the wire-shaped member is subjected to torsion in association with the operation of the robot. In this regard, a device is conventionally known that is configured to calculate the torsion amount of a wire-shaped member based on the torsion due to rotation of the wire-shaped member at a first fixing point and a second fixing point where the wire-shaped member is fixed and the positional relationship between the first fixing point and the second fixing point (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-293331, for example). Further, such a device is known in the art that is configured to generate a simulation model of wire-shaped member from a plurality of mass points and springs connecting the mass points together and perform a simulation of the behavior of the wire-shaped member (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-35083, for example).
However, with the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-293331 referred to above, it is difficult to grasp the torsioned state at each part in the longitudinal direction of the wire-shaped member (e.g., the torsioned state at an intermediate point between the first fixing point and the second fixing point) since the torsion amount of the wire-shaped member is calculated in view of the first fixing point and the second fixing point. Further, the torsioned state of the wire-shaped member cannot be easily grasped merely by performing a simulation of the behavior of the wire-shaped member as in the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-35083 referred to above.